I Love The Way You Lie
by Agent Henry
Summary: Draco's a liar and Hermione knows it.


**A/N: New one-shot, yay! Please review! I got this idea from I Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna.**

The Head's common room was silent besides the crackle of the fire and the slow breathing of its two occupants. Hermione Granger sat, with her legs tucked into her chest, arms wrapped around them, by the fire. Draco Malfoy watched her trace the fire with her hands as he slid down to the floor to lean against the couch.

"I hate you," he stated quietly, his eyes never leaving her.

Hermione smirked a little, her eyes never leaving the fire. She thought about the eek they had had. They did nothing but fight, every time they saw each other; one would start as if it was inevitable. Now was the first time since Monday afternoon that either of them had spoken a word without screaming…

"_You're just so full of yourself Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at the Head Boy, "you can't do anything for another person unless you have something to gain! You're greedy and selfish and you don't care about anyone but yourself!"_

_Draco couldn't take this anymore; they had been arguing for nearly an hour, yet it felt like forever. He grabbed Hermione by the arms and pinned her to a wall, "you don't know anything about me Granger, so don't presume." He was trying to remain calm, Hermione could tell, his voice was strained, he desperately wanted to yell at her, or just yell in general. But he wouldn't let himself. Hermione wondered why._

"_Was I wrong?" she asked condescendingly._

_Draco let her go and Hermione rubbed her wrists, there would be bruises but she didn't seem to care. "I don't care what you think about me! Your opinion is worthless to me!" Hermione ignored his comment and walked to the door, "were you going?"_

_She didn't even turn around, "I'm leaving but what do you care?"_

"_I don't," he agreed, "you mean nothing to me."_

_Hermione faced him as she opened the door and she smiled, "keep telling yourself that," and she left._

Hermione continued to trace the fire, lost in her thoughts, relishing in the silence_. _No matter how much she thought about it, no matter how much she tried to remember, Hermione just didn't know how it had started. All she did know was that it got worse…

"_I don't give a shit about you or your pathetic little life. You're just a worthless Mudblood, being around you causes me actual pain and I can't wait to be rid of you!"_

_Hermione responded with a slap hard enough to bruise his left cheek. She refused to show him that hurting him also hurt her; she just balled her hand into a fist and ignored the pain, continuing ot glare at him, "that felt good," she gloated, smiling, "say what you want about me Malfoy, it means nothing to me." She circled him until she was behind him and put her lips to his ear, "besides, we both know it's not true," she whispered so only he could hear. Hermione left Draco standing in the middle of the Great Hall, the students around them, not knowing whether to watch Draco try to compose himself or Hermione stroll out of the hall, almost casually._

Hermione had meant what she had said; Draco's words did mean nothing to her. But that didn't stop her from wishing he wouldn't say them in the first place. And there were times when, however hard she tried to fight them; a few tears fell from Hermione's eyes.

Draco had caught her once. He didn't say anything to her, just sat in front of her and slowly, cautiously, wiped the tears away. Hermione wasn't grateful like he had wanted or expected, she didn't thank him or even smile. She just got up to walk away but Draco stopped her from leaving and it caused another fight. This time it was about how ungrateful the other was.

Hermione couldn't really understand why they couldn't get by without some form of fight in their day. It seemed almost impossible to think they could get through a day without one. It didn't matter where they were; private or public, if they fought, they fought. She had heard teachers talk about splitting them up. Some talked of letting them keep their positions as Heads and just going back to their House common rooms, only meeting for the weekly meetings. Others talked about taking the positions away from them and giving them to other people. Dumbledore said that they were old enough now to deal with and work it out for themselves. They weren't doing very well so far. Although it had been quiet for a while now, the longest she could remember. Hermione figured either Draco had left or, like her, he was just too tired to fight anymore. But she wouldn't turn around to see.

This evening's fight had been the worst, in Hermione's opinion. There had been little yelling, only a few things had been smashed and they hadn't hurt each other but it seemed harsher somehow. Their words were worse when they were spoken calmly than they were when they were shouting. You know a person is angry when they shout, you can't tell if or how angry a person is if they sound calm.

But she also felt it was a good day for them. It didn't last long. After a week of non-stop fighting, she was too physically and emotionally drained to be bothered to actually fight and she could tell by the way Draco stood, by the things he said and how he spoke that he could no longer be bothered either.

They wouldn't be fighting for a while, she was sure.

The Head's common room was silent besides the crackle of the fire and the slow breathing of its two occupants. Hermione Granger sat, with her legs tucked into her chest, arms wrapped around them, by the fire. Draco Malfoy watched her trace the fire with her hand as he slid down to the floor to lean against the couch.

"I hate you," he stated quietly, his eyes never leaving her.

Hermione smirked a little and turned to face him, her eyes level with his.

"Liar."

**A/N: So, what did you think? My friend read this before and is forcing me to write more, she has a plan of a series of one-shots. What do you think? Should I write more? Or should I leave it?**


End file.
